Although an electrically conductive glass having an indium oxide thin film formed on a glass substrate was used as conventional transparent electrically-conductive films, said electrically-conductive glass had poor flexibility and workability, since the substrate is glass, and was not desirable, in many cases, depending on uses. In response to this, transparent electrically-conductive films that various plastic films, including polyethylene terephthalate films, having impact resistance and being capable of reducing weight as well as having excellent flexibility and workability are applied thereto, as a substrate, have been commercially used.
However, since the transparent electrically-conductive film as above to which the plastic film is applied as a substrate has high light reflectance in a surface of an indium oxide thin film, there is a problem that transmittance is lowered, color feeling (b*) is lowered and mechanical property is lowered.
A value of said b* is a value of measuring a degree that a film is yellowish, wherein the value is higher, the film looks to be more yellowed. Preferably, the value is lower in use of a touch panel.
To lower said b*, the reflection in a wavelength range of 400 to 500 nm should be minimized, and to simultaneously maintain high total light transmittance together with a lower b* value, design of a layer having a refractive index suitable for this is required.